Luke X Reader: Closet Shenanigans
by Skittlesbug
Summary: You and your boyfriend have a little fun in one of the school closets. Fluff and romance, with some closet kisses. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


School closets were not your ideal place for romantic rendezvous. They were dusty, musty, and spiders made their homes in every corner. But at that moment, if someone asked you to come out of that closet, you would have fought tooth and nail to stay inside. At that moment, you just wanted to indulge.

Soft hands were tangled in your locks, slim fingers twirling and slightly tugging at random intervals causing you to stifle low moans. Luke's body had cornered you into one part of the already cramped closet and his hips felt tantalizingly close to your own.

Nervousness and excitement were all tangled up in your stomach, with the latter taking over more and more with each kiss, with each caress. The complete lack of any light only enhanced the pleasure and "danger" of the situation.

He pushed his lips against yours again and your mouth eagerly let his tongue in, though not without a quick battle for dominance. He made sure to keep you pinned against the wall, leaning forward every time you shifted your weight. After several moments of kissing, the two of you pulled back, gasping for air.

"D-damn Luke…" you breathed. You felt the rumble of his chuckle as his chest pressed against your own.

He moved his hands to your waist and leaned his mouth in close to your ear, his hot breath causing a shiver throughout your entire body. Your pulse quickened as you leaned closer to him, but he pulled back suddenly.

"Let me try something. Can I?" The darkness hid his expression, but his tone was one of caring and slight trepidation.

You tried to move your hands from their current position on his neck to gently and reassuringly stroke his face, but you only succeeded in bumping his hat off, and smacking against his nose upon the second try. You could hear Luke trying (and failing) to stifle his laughter.

"Is that a no?"

You huffed and grabbed for his arm. Your prize located, you pulled your own hand back and smacked him. A surprised yelp confirmed your success.

"I was trying to be cute and, I don't know… subtle? Trying to say yes with my actions!"

You leaned back against the wall, scrunching your nose in an attempt to look annoyed, despite being surrounded by darkness.

He laughed again.

"Well, you definitely succeeded at one of those things. You're incredibly cute when you're flustered."

You felt your face heat up and you sputtered out a reply.

"You can't even see me right now!"

He moved his hands to your cheek and brushed against it lightly.

"I don't have to see you to know how cute you're being. Reading your actions like you wanted, right? Also, your face is really warm."

You groaned and pushed away from him in mock frustration. He immediately pulled you closer.

You squeaked as you felt his hot breath directly against your ear, and inhaled sharply as he took the lobe between his teeth. He gave a small nibble and heat immediately shot throughout your body. He tugged at it before releasing your ear and moving a bit lower.

You shivered with delight as he ran his stubble against your collarbone.

"Y-you know how sensitive my neck is, Mr. Sizemore." Your breathing was heavy and embarrassingly loud to your ears.

"I know, and I love it." He moved a bit higher started sucking on your neck. Your eyelids fluttered as you stifled a groan—

Only for them to snap open as the door swung open without so much as a warning.

The two of you leapt back from each other in surprise, with immediate regret and pain invading your senses as your head smacked against the wall. A crash indicated that something—or someone—had fallen over.

You groaned and rubbed at what was sure to be an impressive bump on your head, trying to muster a glare in the direction of blinding light invading the closet.

After your eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring in, you both stared wide-eyed as a familiar Hidden Block member looked at you with the barest hint of disgust on his face. You and Luke scrambled to attention as Ian spoke.

"There's a club meeting going on in a couple minutes. Stop being gross and hurry up."

And with no change in his expression, Ian slammed the door shut once again.

A few awkward moments passed before you both dissolved into uncontrollable and embarrassed giggling. You blindly headed for the door in the renewed darkness.

"C'mon, let's go before Wallid catches us and is scarred for—eep!"

You squeaked as your boyfriend's arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

"Wouldn't want you to trip, now would we?" He practically purred in your ear. "How about one more kiss for the man who just saved you from a terrible fall?"

You giggled. "It would be my pleasure."

"Mine too," he quipped as you laughed and leaned against him once again.


End file.
